Conventional 35 mm film magazines have both primary and secondary packaging structures. Product protection and user utility is provided by the primary package structure which is typically a combination can and cap arrangement. The can and cap combination provides a barrier to light, moisture and dirt such that the film contained therein is fit for use by the photographer. Another function of the can is to protect the film leader and magazine from abrasion. The secondary package structure is typically a carton that imparts stackability and offers product advertising and communication opportunities. The can and cap combination is loaded into various carton configurations to provide various sale quantities to the customer.
Photographers on location using multiple film rolls often discard the conventional packaging, given its bulky nature, rather than saving it on their person as a carrying device for exposed film rolls. Thus, the present combination of cans, caps and cartons results in enormous amounts of packaging waste with which the consumer must contend. Moreover, professional photographers using 135 film products have unique requirements for convenience of use. These requirements typically involve the need to carry multiple rolls of film products, the need to access those film products quickly for camera loading in fast action settings, and the need to conveniently retain and contain the exposed film on their person. Thus, with the present 35 mm film packages, the photographer can not easily maintain control of exposed film magazines and must find a convenient place to store exposed film magazines. Moreover, 35 mm film has a photosensitive leader that interacts with the camera which must be protected from damage during storage. Prior art packages complicate meeting the photographer's requirements because of their inherently bulky and complex nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,655 teaches a container to carry multiple 35 mm film cartridges and/or spools of material. The package has a complex screw type lid which would be difficult to adapt to the need of photographers for convenience of use. Moreover, while the container protects the product from x-rays, the deleterious effects of dirt, moisture and light on the product are not addressed.